


The Night

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean encounters Jimmy while he's working as a prostitute to get extra money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night

Jimmy knew he shouldn’t be doing this. The boy was only a few years younger than him. But he had those perfectly plump lips and a shirt with the neck stretched so wide it was hanging off one shoulder. When the pastor’s son drove up he could have sword that this boy was a young woman. But to his surprise the young teen was in fact a young man, if a bit delicate in features. 

When Dean’s lips wrapped around his cock Jimmy swore he saw stars behind his eyelids. He created an almost perfect suction around the man’s cock that had him rocking into him. The smaller male was on his knees, back pressed to the wall, hands on Jimmy’s hips as his head bobbed. Those crystalline green eyes looked up at him with some curiosity, like he was wondering if he was doing good. It almost broke his heart, but he knew the boy needed the money and he would work for it. 

He had explained to Jimmy that it was for his hungry little brother after all.

Sighing his hands turned to fists on the wall, head hanging as his eyes closed. His hips rocked into the youths mouth, the warmth intoxicating and he was almost completely lost in it. Cursing under his breath, he could feel his orgasm coming on, almost unable to warn the other that it was coming. 

Stuttering under his breath a small warning he bit his lip as Dean’s lips stayed around his shaft. The teen drank every last bit, humming with closed eyes around the shaft as it filled his mouth. 

When it was over Jimmy pulled back watching with hooded eyes as his cock was licked clean and tucked away. He pulled the money out, handing it to Dean, a little more then necessary but the boy had earned it. “Go on now…your brother needs you.” He smiled a little, resting a hand on the teens head as those eyes looked at him almost innocently. It broke his heart knowing the youth needed to do this.

“Yes sir. Thank you. Will you come tomorrow night if I’m here?” he asked softly, licking his lips slowly as he pushed up into a standing position. The shirt was long enough to reach his knees and as with every time Jimmy wondered if Dean wore anything under it.

“I’ll see if I can. I can make no promises. No get going, he needs you.”

With a small nod Dean ran off into the night leaving Jimmy to wonder if this would be the last time he saw him. Tonight wasn’t the first time after all…


End file.
